The Tales: Oneshots
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Oneshots set in the Tales universe. Rated T because swearing and FNaF.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first of many weird oneshots set in the FNaF universe. Specifically, the Tales universe. I decided to bunch them all together because I can._

 _You can request a oneshot by PMing me! If you don't have a FanFiction account, you can also request one by going to my Scratch or DeviantArt account and commenting there - they're both called InkyArtz. I_ _ **will**_ _accept oneshots that_ _ **aren't**_ _set in the Tales universe - it's always good to test my abilities, and I love seeing what crazy ideas you guys come up with! However, I will_ _ **NOT**_ _accept crossovers - those will be accepted over in my_ _ **Writing Prompts**_ _story. (Please excuse my obsession with bold letters.)_

 _This one is set in the Redbury location (aka the AfterHours FNaF fan game, which I am slightly addicted to). I will be making oneshots set in each of the locations, with the possible exception of Jolibee's, since I have no idea if anyone's played that on YouTube, or if it's even a fan game._

 _With that over with, have fun and enjoy!_

 **Boring Days (A FNaF Oneshot)**

Life in Redbury was pretty quiet. There were the occasional drug dealers, yes. There were a few break-ins, yes. There may or may not have been a murder spree three towns over.

But Redbury was pretty boring, with the exception of one area. Freddy Fazbear's.

Freddy Fazbear's was a chain notorious for being filled with murderers, unhygienic practices, food poisoning, the occasional rat, and the many, many disappearances of the night guards. Except for this one.

This one was famous because it **wasn't** filled with those things. Instead, it had sentient animatronics that regularly escaped the restaurant, occasionally stealing a car if they needed to go somewhere fast.

Oh yeah, and they helped the police. More than one crime had been stopped by the giant, hulking mammoths of metal, and the only reward they accepted (or even wanted) was pizza. Which, them living in the only pizzeria in town, was fairly easy to get.

Tonight, however, there was nothing to do in Redbury. In fact, there had been nothing to do for weeks. And everyone was bored, even the night guard, who had been putting up with this shit for months now (he was the only one who'd stayed longer than a week, seeing as all the others were creeped out and/or terrified by the animatronics).

And this is where we begin our tale.

—

Bonnie lays facedown on the floor of the Spare Parts room, with Foxy standing next to him looking slightly confused. "I'm so bored. Literally. This is the most boring town ever."

"I agree." Chica pokes her head in, covered in splashes of tomato sauce. "Even the night guard is bored. And we make sure he's _never_ bored."

Foxy grunts in agreement. Most of Foxy's communication with the others comes in grunts, with the occasional 'Aye' or 'Nay'. It was annoying when they first gained sentiency, but they've gotten used to it by now.

Freddy walks into the room, clearly done with whatever he was doing. "Sorry I'm late. I was trying to figure out what that weird room in the back was for. Turns out it's not used for anything at all."

Bonnie lifts his head off the floor and says, "How long did it take you to find the key?"

"About an hour. Why?" Freddy looks at the various animatronics. "It's not like I had anything else to do…."

"True." Chica nods from her place by the window. "It seems that it's peaceful here for now."

"That leaves the question of what the hell we're gonna do while it's peaceful." Bonnie slams his head back onto the ground. "I literally lifted all the tables off the ground and put them back for two hours. I have no idea what Foxy did, but whatever it was left several bullet holes in the wall. And I'm _still_ bored."

"Aye." Foxy nods. The other three stare at him, amazed by him actually talking, before resuming their conversation. Freddy searches through a drawer, trying to find something that interests him. "I know it's good for the town if it's peaceful, but it still feels weird to actually be bored."

"Yeah. I talked to the night guard. Even he's bored, and he said that that's unusual, since our 'shenanigans' usually keep him occupied." Chica shakes her head. "I don't think they're shenanigans, but that's my opinion, not his."

"Mmm." Bonnie rolls onto his back. "I sorta wish something would happen. Not because I want trouble, just because I'm so bored."

It was at that moment that the door alarm went off. And when I say door alarm, I mean the thing that Bonnie set up after he was done lifting all the tables off the ground and putting them back. Which was a large bell hooked up to a small string, which was stretched across the doorway.

Bonnie sighs. "Be careful what you wish for, I guess…."

—

As Bonnies races for the door with the others, he reflects on his past mistakes (the big ones being stealing a car that was permanently set to a Justin Bieber radio station and accidentally giving one of the night guards a minor heart attack). As soon as he reaches the door, his criminal scanning device (or, as he and Chica call it, the failed criminal radar) kicks in and scans the man standing by the door, holding a struggling child.

 **William "Purple Guy" Afton**

 **Arrested for five counts of murder and embezzlement, charged not guilty under mysterious circumstances**

 **Vice President of Fazbear Entertainment**

 **The only one who calls him the Purple Guy is Fritz Smith (see file for details), but it's catching on**

He sighs. _If I hadn't already made up my mind, it's definitely made up now._ With one fluid motion, he pulls out the shotgun that he keeps in his endoskeleton. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Freddy pull out his Colt 1911 (almost synchronized with Foxy, who pulls out his at almost the exact same time) and Chica pull out a cupcake and an AK-47. He's never understood why their 'healer' (read: the only one who knows how to cook) has an AK-47, and he doesn't want to know.

William considers something for a second before running out the door, minus one child. Chica bends down to free the child, waving them on.

Meanwhile, in the security office, the night guard (a young man named Derek Farfield) sighs. "Here we go again…."

 _FIN_


	2. Chapter 2

_What can I say? I was bored._

 _Enjoy the second random oneshot, set in Redbury….again. Man, I'm obsessed with that game._

 _FUN FACT: Derek's name was originally going to be Phone Guy's (Scott Carter's) name, but then I realized that made no sense, so Derek got relegated to the Redbury location._

 _Reminder that you can suggest oneshots by PMing me or contacting my Scratch/DeviantArt account (InkyArtz on both websites)!_

 **In Which Inky Is A Night Guard At Freddy's (FNaF Oneshot with Author Insert)**

 **WARNING: Slightly cringey author insert and more of William Afton Breaks In (Also known as William Afton Proves Once More That He is a D*ck)**

As I walk into Freddy Fazbear's, I survey the area. It seems to be a fairly normal restaurant, with the exception of the animatronics. I'm replacing the night guard for a week; the night guard is taking a vacation. And so here I am. The most famous Freddy's of all….the Redbury Freddy's.

Redbury itself is fairly boring. A few shops, a hotel, some houses, a newspaper stand, and a bar….normal small-town stuff. I had only been visiting for inspiration (I'm writing a novel, and I have severe writer's block), but while picking up a newspaper in hopes of an interesting story, I'd seen an ad in the classifieds.

 **Night Guard wants to go on vacation for a week, needs someone to take over job**

 **$120. Paycheck sent by mail. Call 456-789-0050 for more details.**

Seeing an opportunity to both get inspiration and make money (which I'm a bit short on), I called in, and immediately the night guard - a guy named Derek Farfield - picked up. I ended up getting the job. That was a week ago.

And so here I am. Hopefully the animatronics don't cause too much trouble. He'd warned me that they do tend to wander.

Almost immediately after I enter the office, the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hi."

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Um, if you're hearing this, you took on the ad! Uh, I recorded these messages so that I wouldn't have to call you on my vacation." I snicker. _Classic employee logic._ "Uh, just a quick warning, the animatronics do tend to roam around at night….nothing too big, though they do like to leave the restaurant. I don't blame them. If I was stuck in a restaurant every day for twenty years, singing the same dumb songs all day, every day, I'd sneak out too. Though I might do more interesting things….not that there's much to do in the first place."

As the night guard continues, I look out the left door, turning on the light. A purplish bunny stands in the door. Surprised, I jump and slam the door shut, glaring out the window as the voice on the phone continues speaking.

"You have unlimited power, but the animatronics like hiding just behind the lamp. If you really wanna keep em out, just keep the doors shut. The 'tronics themselves are pretty nice, if a bit bored. It's the main reason they wander around - not much to do here." The night guard laughs. "Redbury's pretty dull."

Outside the door, I can see the bunny. It's still standing there, seeming to listen to the audio tape. It almost looks….sad? _No,_ I tell myself. _It's a robot. It doesn't have feelings. Right?_

A few seconds later, a chicken joins the bunny. I shiver and try to ignore them, shutting the other door as a precaution. The audio tape continues on. "The only one you actually have to _watch_ is Foxy. He's….fragile. If he gets out, there's no telling _what_ kind of trouble he'd get himself into…." Recording-Derek laughs. "Although Freddy does a pretty good job of that already."

As if on cue, a large brown bear hovers outside the other window, looking in curiously. I flip it the bird and go back to the recording. "Anyway, other than that, there's not much to do, unless the Purple Guy decides to break in. I highly doubt that. The last time he did, he had all four of the animatronics chasing him around town with guns fully loaded and pointed directly at his head. Chica in particular seemed pretty pissed."

The chicken frowns, beak moving as if to say something. The rabbit turns to it and holds up a finger to its mouth. I sigh and go back to the recording, throughly creeped out. _They're not….interacting….right? It's just stuff they have for the shows, right? I mean, I know they wander….but….this is ridiculous!_ "Um, other than that, just watch the cameras, look for robbers, try not to die….normal stuff for Freddy Fazbear's. Except the whole robber thing. Most Freddy Fazbear's have more 'danger of death and dismemberment due to animatronics' than 'danger of accidentally being in between a robber and animatronics', haha. I should know, I used to work at that one where the Bite of '87 happened….ah, whatever. See you tomorrow, for….hopefully less rambling!"

The recording stops with a _click_. One more animatronic joins the throng: a fairly tattered fox. _If I had to guess, I'd say Chica's the chicken and Foxy's the fox. Freddy and Bonnie could be either one, though if they're sophisticated enough to be able to 'interact' with each other, the bear's probably Freddy, due to the fact that it came over when it heard its name._ I shake my head, ridding my brain of the thoughts.

And then the chicken breaks the window. I'll admit it; I shriek at the top of my lungs and hide under the desk. "GET BACK, MCMOTHERFUCKER!"

"No swearing." The chicken shakes its head disapprovingly. "This is a kid's restaurant, you know. Bad enough that Bonnie does it all the time."

"It's nighttime! There's nobody around!" The rabbit attempts to defend itself from the chicken's words. "Besides, it's not like you're so high and mighty, miss "I Broke the Window of the Office"!"

I shake my head and ponder this. "….does this mean you're actually sentient?"

There's a pause, and then the rabbit and the chicken frown in a unison. The rabbit facepalms. Or facepaws. "Oh brother."

 _FIN_


End file.
